


Anything

by oneringtorulethem



Series: Breakfast Club Poly [1]
Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Communication, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Prom, Teen Romance, The relationship tags are in order of arrival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneringtorulethem/pseuds/oneringtorulethem
Summary: Alternately titled: "This Doesn't Have To Mean Anything." And Other Lies We Tell Ourselves





	Anything

1.

“This doesn’t have to mean anything.” 

Brian is pretty sure that his brain is melting out of his ears and he can only imagine the lecture his mother will give him for the loss of all the time and effort she has put into making him smart. 

The cause of this tragic loss is currently kneeling between his spread thighs, a little smirk disguising how wide open and guileless he had been five minutes ago when he’d gone to his knees like his strings had been cut. 

Maybe once his brain stops melting he’ll feel self-conscious about how little time it took for him to lose his mind but until then he puts a tentative hand on the side of Bender’s face and tries to focus on what he just said.

“I mean, it doesn’t have to mean anything, obviously,” Bender’s face closes up a bit and he moves to stand before Brian can grab desperately at his jacket, pulling him closer. “But, uh what if I wanted it to, you know? Because that’s a thing, I might want.”

Bender smiles a bit too genuinely before he squashes it into a smirk. He pushes closer and roughly tucks Brian back into his pants, the sensitivity making Brian gasp. Bender’s eyes are so dark that Brian gets a little bit lost in the intenseness every time he is under his gaze, and it doesn’t help when Bender kisses him, a slightly sour taste, hands on either side of his face like he’s drowning and Brian can somehow keep him afloat. 

God, Brian wants to be that for him.

Bender pulls back, his eyes soft, and kisses his cheek.

“Yeah, it means something.”

He saunters away, coat flapping and sunglasses on and Brian gets back to his homework, keenly aware of his very red cheeks. 

2.

 

Claire isn’t very brave. Allison, the others, they love her anyway. 

She did Allison’s make up again, which explains the faint pink lip gloss all over her own neck.

Allison’s parents aren’t home, but even if they were, they wouldn’t come into her room. It freaks Claire out a little if she thinks about it too much, like the house is full of ghosts where every time you enter a room you don’t get any reaction. 

Allison’s bed is nice though, even if the sheets are a little scratchy. 

“Ugh, Allison, you need to wash your hair,” Claire grumbles, pulling her hand away from where she had been stroking the back of her neck.

“I did, last week.” Allison says, shifting up the bed to lay beside her.

Claire might be blushing a little, since neither of them are wearing shirts under the quilt and Allison’s whole body is fitted along hers.

Claire pulls away a little bit, breaks eye contact, lets her nervousness bubble up too much,

“You know this doesn’t have to mean anything, right?”

It’s the wrong thing to say, she knows it, even as Allison pulls away and hisses, 

“That’s a fucking cop-out and you know it,”

Claire can’t let this go, she realizes, and she grasps at Allison’s arm and rushes out, 

“I know! I do know it, ok? This is… All of this is just a lot, ok and excuse me for freaking out about it!”

She’s getting a little shrill, but Allison has to understand, has to realize that Princess either dates Jock, or Princess rebels and dates Criminal, and nobody does whatever it is that all of them are doing because whatever they are doing is way bigger than anything else she’s ever done.

She realizes she must have said all of this out loud when Allison furrows her brow, raising up on one arm to question, “Who’s bigger?”

“What?”

“Well, who’s bigger than anyone else you’ve ever done?”

Claire relaxes even as she smacks Allison’s upper arm, who has broken out in giggles. 

Allison flops down again and pulls Allison closer, fitting them together and kissing her cheek.

They are quiet, the only sounds the cars driving past outside, before she whispers, 

“The whole point is we don’t have to do it alone anymore.”

Claire breathes in, the laundry detergent, the faint scent of her own perfume that has lately started clinging to Allison. 

Claire breathes out, “Yeah, ok.”

3.

 

“I’m not just a lay, am I?”

Bender is yanking on his boots as he mutters under his breath, 

“No, you’re too much work for a lay.”

“Shut up!” Claire smacks him, huffing and pulling her blanket up over her shoulders. 

They’re always at her house when they’re not with the others, for obvious reasons of their respective fucked up parents. 

She hates that she gets like this, can see herself being the whiny spoiled brat he accused her of being. She feels clingy, like she should need him to justify the things they do together, when really all she feels is really happy. 

Bender looks over his shoulder at her, and she glares back at him. He sighs, rolling over and pulling her back down to the bed. She begrudgingly lets him pull the blanket down enough to reveal her collar bone, and he ducks his head to kiss it even while he holds eye contact. 

She huffs as she blushes and looks away, stares without seeing at her cheerleading photo frame and her lip glosses all over her makeup table.

She can barely handle it when he turns that look on her, and it’s not any better when he turns it on the others. 

“I wouldn’t, alright.” Bender shifts over her, pulling the blanket down as he goes, placing kisses all down her abdomen. 

“This doesn’t have to mean anything,” Claire chokes out around the lump in her throat, wants to say that it absolutely does but she’s not about to be that needy girl. 

Bender rolls his eyes, albeit fondly, and kisses her ribcage, settling heavy and comforting over her lower body. 

“Princess, if you don’t think I know you better than that. This means something because everything means something to you,” Bender makes a face, and she giggles, “That’s why you’re so goddamn complicated,” 

“Obviously, for some goddamn reason, I must like complicated, based on what,” An eyebrow wiggle, “And who I’ve been doing lately.” 

He looks sincere, and she feels better. She’s not the only one who’s needy.

“No bullshit?”

“No bullshit.”

He seems to take that as the end of it, since he slides down the bed, and pulls the rest of the covers with him. Bender spreads her knees, settles her thighs on his shoulders and grins up at her. She can’t help but smile back, feel the getting-to-be familiar feeling she gets whenever he smiles like that. 

It always means something good.

“I wouldn’t do this for just a lay,” He breathes over her, and it feels like a promise. 

4.

 

Andrew is taking her out for ice cream and it’s all very normal and pedestrian. 

Allison loves it. 

They chose an ice cream shop on the other end of town, far enough away from the high school that they didn’t have much of a risk of running into anyone who knew them. 

“How’s the ice cream?”

Andrew has plain vanilla in a cup, the only thing that his dad would allow within his diet.

“Yeah, it’s uh,” He chuckles and glances down at the little bowl, “It’s pretty good. It’s probably pretty sad that I’m really enjoying it, huh?”

Allison shakes her head, “Nah, vanilla is good. Maybe not compared to,“ she gestures to her sundae, which has three types of ice cream, cookie bits, whipped cream, and sprinkles, “But it’s probably good anyways.”

He grins at her and then as the door behind her opens and jingles, his mouth falls open. 

She cranes around to see Brian, mouth open as his mother and father usher him and his younger sister into the shop. 

She turns back to see Andrew screwing up his mouth and with a look of determination, he raises his hand. 

“Hey, Brian!”

Brian smiles bashfully, ducking his head and patting his mom’s arm as he squeezes past to come say hi. 

His parents are gawking a bit, but Brian smiles really big and shoves his hands in pockets and Allison is hit once again with how much she genuinely likes him. 

“Hey guys. How’s the date going?”

“Good, but better, now that you’re here.”

Brian chuckles, and sits when Andrew pulls up a chair and practically pushes him down into it. 

They chat a little, about school and Allison’s art projects until Brian’s mother ‘ahems’ behind them, one hand on Brian’s shoulder. 

“Brian, are these your friends?”

She looks skeptical and Allison, for a minute, hates her. 

Instead of biting her, Allison smiles and pretends she is Claire.

“Oh, it’s so lovely to meet you ma’am! My name is Allison, Brian is in my Math class!”

Brian looks a lot like his mom when she is surprised, and as she tentatively shakes the hand Allison has popped out, “Well, it’s very nice to meet you too. Brian, shall we go and leave your friends to their, uh…”

“Oh, uh,” Andrew looks surprised to even be speaking, but he furrows his brow and continues, “I borrowed my dad’s car so I can probably bring him home whenever,” He grins, 

“Brian helps me out with some of my classes so I definitely owe him one.”

This, at least, seems to appease Brian’s mother who smiles reflexively back at Andrew and then turns to Brian.

“I need you back home by eight thirty then, and not a minute later,” She plants a wet one on his cheek and he grimaces.

Brian’s family is barely out the door before he’s pulling back from the table awkwardly.

“Guys, this doesn’t mean we have to have like, a three-way date or whatever. It doesn’t have to mean anything.” Brian blushes a little but Andrew just laughs and puts a hand on the back of his chair. 

“If I had known it would take that little effort to get you released from your parents, I promise I would have taken you on a date much sooner.” 

Allison smiles at the bashful look on Brian’s face and the overwhelming feeling of happiness that grants her. 

She plants a hand on each of their knees, and smiles big and a little crazy in love. 

“We have an hour and a half. Shall we go make out in Andrew’s car?”

The answer is a resounding and enthusiastic yes.

5.

 

They have so few opportunities where it can be all of them together. 

Brian had skipped a physics club meeting, and Andrew had showed up late after his wrestling practice but they were together now, a little bit of weed having relaxed them thoroughly. 

Allison is lying flat on her back on the patch of floor beside her bed, squished in the middle of all of them since they had settled into a circle. 

Allison is giggling a little bit, reflexively as she struggles to sit upright. Claire watches, head on Brian’s shoulder as Bender helps pull Allison upright enough to slump between him and Andrew.

“First kiss?” Andrew asks, picking up where they'd left off in the trading of stories.

“Becky Salinger, second grade.”

“Ashley Lucas.” 

“Bender,” Claire smiles lazily at the wide eyed expressions of her friends.

“Seriously?” Brian asks, craning to look at her, and Claire nods, laughing a little bit and pulling her hair back behind her ear. 

“That’s sweet,” Allison smiles, and with the canny knack she has for knowing when Claire is feeling uncomfortable, changes the subject. “Bender, have you kissed Andrew yet?”

Andrew chokes on the soda he’s got in his hand, Brian patting his back as Bender’s eyes get a telltale glint in them. 

“Why, Allison, I don’t believe I have. We ought to rectify that, shouldn’t we?” 

Claire side eyes Brian, who rolls his eyes back at her even as Allison pats Andrew’s back. 

Andrew and Bender are always like this with one another, always trying to outperform one another and it usually just exasperates the rest of them. 

“I don’t know where his mouth has been,” Andrew gestures, voice hoarse, and Bender laughs. 

“You know exactly where my mouth has been, you’ve been in all the same places.” 

Andrew laughs but leans forward after only a moment of hesitation, pulls Bender in, and then they’re kissing. 

Claire’s mouth might be hanging open, just a bit. Her friends at school had commented how hot Andrew was the couple of times they’d seen her talking to him, but probably none of them would have appreciated this sight as much as she was.

To see all of Bender’s intensity turned on someone else from about two feet away was nearly too hot to handle. 

“Jesus Christ,” Brian breathes, and Allison giggles delightedly.

Bender and Andrew don’t even react, grasping at each other so tightly that they barely even notice when they end up horizontal. 

6.

 

Prom is the absolute best night of your life. 

She’s Queen, crown on her head and sceptre in her hand and they’re both plastic but she does feel on top of the world. 

Her friends are squealing, the random jock who got voted prom King trying to talk to her but she just puts on her best Queen face and walks away. 

She’s a little tipsy from the whiskey Amanda had stolen from her dad that they’d chugged in the parking lot on the way in. 

She’d gotten ready with Allison, at first, done her makeup and got her ready and got to seen Andrew’s face when he’d come to pick them up. 

He’d dropped her off at Amanda’s, and she’d only seen them once more, a bit before the crowning when she’d seen them dancing, seen the smiles on their faces and smiled herself. 

Her friends weren’t convinced she wasn’t secretly in love with Andrew, and they weren’t even fully wrong, but right now they were all too distracted to notice her slipping away. 

Her shoes are clicking on the tiled floors, and it feels weird to know that she will walk these very same hallways come Monday. Everything will go back to normal. 

She comes around the corner and sees Brian leaning against a row of lockers, still in his tux. He’d brought a girl from his Physics class, (“Just a friend!”), but the look he turns on her makes her feel worthy of the crown. 

“You look amazing.” 

She doesn’t even look around before she kisses his cheek, wrapping her arm around his for stability. 

“Thank you, Brian. You look good too.”

He smiles at her, takes her purse and slings it over his own shoulder before leading her towards the parking lot. 

“Thanks, Claire. Congratulations on Prom Queen,” She waves the hem of her dress in a faux curtsey, “And everybody is waiting in the parking lot. I’ve got my dad’s car and Andrew’s dad got him and Allison a hotel room, and Bender brought beer.”

Claire glances over at him, takes in the determinedly calm look on his face and bites her lip. Before she can lose her nerve, she bites out, 

“You don’t have to be, you know, nervous or anything. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Brian turns wide eyes on her, laughing a little bit, but he does relax. 

“I know that, it’s just you’re too pretty, it’s like,” he sighs, “Intimidating, a little, you know?” 

Claire blushes a little, squeezes his arm.

Whatever may come next is lost under the sound of whooping from the end of the parking lot, making Claire roll her eyes even as they hurry to meet up with the rest. 

Bender is holding court, sat on the trunk of Brian’s dad’s car, arms around Allison and Andrew leaning against him. He whistles, looking Claire up and down in a way that makes her blush. 

“You look hot, Princess.”

“I told you she did a good job.” Allison’s smile is wide, and she moves out of the open V of Bender’s legs so he can jump down from the back of the car.

He stalks forward, gathers her up and bends her backwards so he can kiss her. She giggles, feeling a little lightheaded, even as Andrew and Brian laugh at them.

“Shall we go to the hotel?” Claire asks, flattening down her dress and poofing up her hair, sharing a look of commiseration with Allison, who has obviously had to do the same thing at some point in the last few minutes. 

“Whatever the Princess wants,” Bender makes a grand gesture as he opens the car door, and Claire sticks her nose in the air, haughty as she corrects, 

“I am a Queen now, thank you, John.”

They laugh, and pile in, all of them headed into that great unknown. 

This, whatever it is, doesn’t mean anything. It means everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished something? I am shocked at myself honestly. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can also find me on my eclectic [tumblr](http://oneringtorulethem.tumblr.com).


End file.
